Aki Fujishima
Aki Fujishima is a selectable character from Finally, in Love Again. He is the owner of Larme and your new boss. Background Not much of Aki's childhood is revealed but he's the second son of the CEO of Wisteria, a fashion design company. When he was in high school, he was in the basketball club where he befriended Shuichiro Momoi and have been close for years and several years later, they decided to open a bakery called Larme in Jiyugaoka where he would handle the front of the house and the business, and Momoi would be the chef and handle the back of the house. As he and Momi scoped around Jiyugaoka looking for a sous chef and found that your cakes were delicious and thought you would be a great addition to Larme, but then he fell in love with you. He later marries you and soon after, your have a daughter named Shizuku Fujishima. What's He Like? Aki Fujishima - What's He Like.jpg Aki Fujishima - What's He Like 2.jpg Appearance Aki has short, black, slightly wavy hair that he wears parted in the middle, and he has gray eyes. Outfits *'Formal Attire:' Aki wears a blue suit, a white shirt with red pinstripes, and a red tie. *'Work Attire:' Aki wears a white button-up shirt with two stripes going down the middle. He also wears a black vest and a light blue crossover tie. *'Casual Attire:' Aki wears a dark blue blazer with light stripes over a white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He also wears a green-colored watch and a necklace with a red and green colored pendant. *'Sleepwear:' Aki wears a long sleeved beige top and black sweatpants. *'Wedding Attire:' Aki wears a white tuxedo, white dress shirt, and a light blue tie. Personality Aki is something of an enigma as he generally hides his true feelings behind a smile. Because he is often seen smiling, Futaba gives him the nickname Sir Smiles. He is mostly polite and seems kind, but he actually doesn't connect well with people on a deeper level and has been described as dispassionate. He appears calm and mature to most people, but he allows himself to be more vulnerable in your presence as your relationship grows. He's not afraid to hold your hand in public or kiss you, and overall he's a casual, easy-going individual. Despite his carefree manner, he becomes quite jealous when other men show you too much attention. He enjoys teasing you, and can be described as a bit of a wolf in sheep's clothing. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= The Proposal Coming Soon... The Proposal Epilogue Coming Soon... The Wedding Coming Soon... The Family Album Coming Soon... Trivia *Aki is voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki, who also provides the voice of Haruka Nanase from the anime "Free!" *He has the same birthday as Eduardo from Pirates in Love and Asuka Hino from Dangerous Seduction. *Aki dislikes green bell peppers and mushrooms. *His surname, 藤島, means "wisteria island." Also, the character of Aki's first name, 彰, can be translated as "vivid" in English. *Aki is one of several Voltage characters to have sexual encounter with the MC prior to them becoming an official couple. Ota Kisaki from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, Tamaki Kikushima from My Forged Wedding, Hiroki Eniwa from My Last First Kiss, Kenshi Inagaki from Love Letter from Thief X, Kai Fujisawa from My Wedding and 7 Rings, Kenzo Yasukawa from After School Affairs, and Ryo Chibana from Scandal in the Spotlight are the others. *Aki mentions having an brother, but he's never been shown in the routes. Category:Finally, in Love Again Category:Characters Category:Businessman Category:Born in November Category:Scorpio Sign Category:Photographer Category:Sweet Cafe Top Category:Boss Category:GE2015 Category:Voiced Category:Blood Type A